SANAE
by Moorena
Summary: Wujud paling sempurna yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan. Aku selalu mengagumi keindahannya, menutup mata akan ketidaksempurnaannya. Nyatanya, dia hanyalah bidadari rapuh yang memiliki dua wajah. / Didedikasikan untuk Asakura Ayaka


SANAE

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

Story by Morena L

.

AU, typo, OOC

.

.

Didedikasikan untuk Asakura Ayaka

.

.

Wujud paling sempurna yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan. Aku selalu mengagumi keindahannya, menutup mata akan ketidaksempurnaannya. Nyatanya, dia hanyalah bidadari rapuh yang memiliki dua wajah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter bersurai merah itu sedikit ragu sebelum menyerahkan botol putih kecil pada pasien di depannya. Lensa kacamatanya juga dapat menangkap bayangan keraguan dari sosok itu.

"Ini obatnya. Apa kauyakin?"

Sosok itu diam, pandangannya seperti tak memiliki fokus.

"Tak ada jalan kembali kalau kau sudah meminumnya. Kehidupanmu yang sekarang hanya tinggal masa lalu. Kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali ..." ia memberikan jeda sejenak. "... pikirkan lagi sebelum kau memutuskan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu goresan dapat membuat luka yang dalam. Satu anak panah dapat membunuh. Satu ucapan dapat menghancurkan hati yang berbunga.

Kenapa semua duka harus datang saat bunga-bunga sedang merekah? Tak bisakah hanya mencintaiku saja? Kenapa harus mengorbankan aku demi orang lain? Apakah kerapuhanku tak dapat terlihat secara kasat mata?

"Maaf ... maafkan aku, Sakura-chan."

_Diamlah, Naruto. Suara lirihmu semakin membunuhku di sini. _

"Kenapa?" lirihku.

"Hinata membutuhkanku."

Aku tersenyum getir. Naruto, apa hanya Hinata yang membutuhkanmu?

"Mengertilah, Sakura-chan. Pengobatan penyakitnya tidak main-main, kautahu 'kan dia menderita penyakit jantung sejak kecil. Kata dokter ..."

_Diam, Naruto. Diam! _

Kugigit bibir bawahku menahan getir air mata.

"... dia butuh dukungan penuh dari semua orang. Kata ayahnya, hanya akulah sumber kekuatannya. Karena itu ..."

_Sudah kubilang, diam, Naruto! _

"... aku akan berada di sisinya selama pengobatan nanti. Hanya sebentar, Sakura-chan―"

"Lalu kauanggap apa aku ini?" tanyaku lirih namun tajam.

"Sakura-chan, dengar ... ini hanya―"

"Sementara? Bangsat kau, Naruto!"

Pemuda pirang itu menatapku serba salah. Salahkah aku untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku?

"Aku memanggilmu ke sini bukan untuk memperumit masalah," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Baiklah," kutatap wajahnya dengan penuh amarah. "Akan kubuat ini jadi mudah. Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali padaku, atau tetap di sini ..."

Terus kutatap dia. Aku tak mampu lagi melanjutkan perkataanku. Sudahlah, kurasa dia juga paham apa maksudku.

_Jangan berikan wajah penuh penyesalan itu padaku, Naruto. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalah dan diberikan pilihan untuk menunggumu? Kau juga harus memilih._

Kembali aku menatapnya nanar. Ini 'kan yang kaumau, Naruto?

_Sebegitu sulitkah memilih antara aku dan dirinya? Hanya tinggal memilih saja ... tinggal memilih. Bagaimana kalau aku memilih mati di hadapanmu sekarang? Kau memilih menyelamatkan nyawaku atau nyawanya?_

_Kenapa kau masih terus diam? Wajah bimbangmu tidak memberikan jawaban. Cukup sebutkan rangkaian kata itu._

_Diam._

_Kau masih diam._

_Kau terus diam._

_Dan kau tetap diam._

_Beberapa kali kulewatkan jarum yang terus berotasi._

_Diammu menyiratkan satu hal. Sudah, tak perlu kaujawab. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya._

_Baiklah._

_Sesuai maumu. Aku yang akan memilih. Jangan salahkan aku, Naruto. Aku hanya mengambil keputusan yang sudah kauputuskan tapi tak bisa kausebutkan._

_Brengsek. Aku ingin menertawakan kegetiran kita sekarang. Aku ingin berteriak, mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tahu apa pilihanmu._

Kulangkahkan kaki. Jejak-jejak kakiku semakin meninggalkanmu.

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi," ucapku setengah berbisik sebelum pergi semakin jauh. Masa bodoh kau mendengarnya atau tidak. Kurasa dengan langkahku ini, kau sudah tahu pilihanku.

Tetes-tetes air mataku semakin deras seiring dengan langkahku yang menjauhimu. Meninggalkanmu di taman. Lampu-lampu yang ditopang oleh tiang kokoh sama sekali tak bisa menerangi hatiku.

_Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi._

_Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku._

_Jangan pernah muncul._

_Jangan pernah._

_Jangan._

Air mataku semakin deras setiap kali mengulanginya dalam benakku.

Aku tak tahu apakah nanti akan kusesali kata-kata itu. Kau, matahariku yang telah berlalu. Kalau kau memilih orang lain, lalu aku bagaimana? Kau memilih menyembuhkan lukanya, lalu aku harus menyembuhkan diriku dengan apa? Kau memilih menopangnya, lalu siapa lagi yang akan menopangku? Kau memilih menjadi kekuatannya, lalu aku harus menguatkan diriku sendiri, begitu? Kau memilih membagi senyumanmu, sayangmu, perhatianmu.

Dia lemah. Dia butuh kekuatanmu. Dia butuh cahayamu. Dia butuh senyumanmu. Dia butuh kau agar dapat hidup.

Lalu aku?

Apa aku tak membutuhkanmu? Apa aku tak butuh cahayamu? Apa aku tak butuh senyumanmu? Apa aku tak butuh dirimu?

Aku terlihat bersemangat, ceria, penuh senyuman. Memangnya kaupikir semua ini karena siapa? Semua karena kau adalah matahariku. Pusat duniaku yang selalu menerangiku. Apa karena semua keceriaanku kaubilang aku kuat dan tidak membutuhkanmu? Apa aku harus sekarat dulu baru kautahu kalau aku juga membutuhkanmu? Fisikku kuat bukan berarti hatiku juga kuat.

Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, maka aku tak ingin mencintaimu dengan begitu dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namaku Hatake Sanae, salam kenal."

Anak-anak di dalam kelas menjadi ribut setelah anak baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya. cantik, amat sangat cantik. Dia tinggi, kulitnya begitu putih dan mulus. Wajahnya anggun layaknya nona bangsawan. Rambut hitam sepunggungnya tergerai dengan begitu indah, poni panjang membingkai rapih wajah rupawannya. Netra gelap seindah langit malam yang luar biasa. Dari belakang sini aku sudah bisa menebak kalau dia akan menjadi rebutan para lelaki.

Langkah kakinya begitu anggun dan percaya diri. Dia sangat bersinar. Berani bertaruh, para pencari bakat pasti memperebutkannya untuk menjadikannya model atau artis.

Kusunggingkan senyumku. Anak baru yang cantik ini duduk tepat di sebelahku.

"Haruno Sakura," kataku.

"Hatake Sanae," balasnya.

Sepanjang hari aku memperhatikannya diam-diam. Dia anak yang pendiam. Bukan hanya pendiam, dia seperti membangun benteng di sekelilingnya, membuat beberapa orang yang berniat mendekatinya menjadi enggan. Aura tak ingin didekati begitu kuat melingkupinya.

"Selamat datang di Konoha, Hatake-san. Memang tidak sebesar Tokyo, tapi penduduk di sini sangat ramah," ucapku berbasa-basi. Dia hanya menganggukan kepala menanggapiku. Ah, begitu rupanya ... dia memang tak ingin didekati siapapun.

oOo

Setelah berlama-lama di kelas, merenung sampai sore, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang. Bersenandung kecil menuju rumah selalu kulakukan setiap hari. Mengingat Hatake Sanae, membuatku menyadari kalau aku juga sudah membangun benteng sejak hari itu. Tak ingin membiarkan seorang pun tahu mengenai luka hatiku.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat anak baru itu di depan rumahku. Dia berdiri sambil memegang secarik kertas kecil.

"Hatake-san?"

Dia menatapku dengan begitu tenang. "Apa ini rumah Haruno Kizashi?"

Aku mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Kenapa dia berada di depan rumahku? Ekor mataku melirik koper hitam berukuran sedang yang berada di sebelah kakinya.

"Dokterku, Karin-sensei mengatakan kalau aku boleh tinggal di sini selama aku di Konoha."

_Karin-sensei? Uzumaki Karin, kakak sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu? _

Mulutku membuka tak percaya. Hatake Sanae akan tinggal di rumahku?

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Happy Graduation my step mother, Asakura Ayaka

Ini yang aye janjikan waktu itu wkwk :v ini juga baru dibuatnya sejam yang lalu #jangantabokgueplis cuma tiga chapter kok ini. Maap ye kalau chapter 1 ini singkat banget wkwkwk #ditebas nanti chapter 2 sama 3-nya panjang kok :'( gue bikin multichap aja biar lu ga ngamuk karena gue lebih banyak bikinin fict buat nenek Mput :'(

Saya tahu banyak pertanyaan setelah membaca chapter 1. Tenang, semuanya akan terjawab di chapter 2 dan 3 kok ;)

Yosh, buat yang lain, makasih udah baca sampai sini. Saya tunggu tanggapannya.


End file.
